


We Stand Together (a collection of Lab Rats and Elite Force drabbles)

by GoldenAvenger02



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAvenger02/pseuds/GoldenAvenger02
Summary: Just a fun project for me to focus on while we're all in self-isolation. Stay safe everyone! Request rules are inside
Relationships: Adam Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport & Kaz, Bree Davenport & Oliver, Chase Davenport & Donald Davenport, Kaz & Oliver (Mighty Med & Lab Rats: Elite Force)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my book of Lab Rats and Elite Force drabbles! I have some rules when it comes to requesting drabbles, so here we go!
> 
> 1: I do take requests, but only from a prompt list that I have curated.
> 
> 2: You must message me in order to request. I have Wattpad, Fanfiction.net and Tumblr. If doesn't work, I also have other social medias and a story email if we need to do that instead.
> 
> 3: I will give you the prompt list, and if you do decide to pick one, I need to know what characters, whether it's Elite Force or Lab Rats, and if you have a specific plot in mind.
> 
> 4: I may not write your drabble if I can't get it off the ground. Drabbles will be 100-600 words, so don't suggest a huge plot.
> 
> 5: please don't critique these. I'm aware they aren't up to par with my normal writing, but these are just for fun and to take my mind off of the craziness that is the world right now.
> 
> And now, on with the drabbles! This one was suggested by clockradio93 on tumblr!

Alright, Chase." Donald sighed once Bree was in her capsule, trying to sleep off the concussion she got on the failed mission. "Let's see the damage."

Once Donald had gotten her assessed and Adam had finished putting away their gear, there was one injury that still needed to be tended to, which was the dislocated shoulder that Chase was currently sporting. The teen was sitting at the main console, still in full mission mode.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Chase asked quietly, not meeting Donald's eyes and choosing instead to look at his boots, trying to keep the tears of fear and anger at bay.

"Hey, eyes up here." Donald directed as he sat in front of Chase, meeting his brown eyes with the teary, hazel ones. "She's going to be fine. Yeah, super speeding with a concussion is a no, but give her a week or two and she'll be back to normal."

"I'm sorry. I gave her the signal too early. I should've paid more attention." Chase sniffled, wiping his eyes on his suit sleeve.

"Chase, you were trying to dismantle a bomb, and that part of the mission was a success." Donald explained. "Did I want my tropical facility to get blown up, no. Am I glad you three made it out of alive, absolutely. Buildings can be fixed, but you three are irreplaceable."

Chase nodded, unable to keep the tears of doubt and fear from rolling down his face and in return, looked back down at his boots.

"I'm gonna go grab a sling real quick. You've got to calm down before I can fix you up, okay?" Chase nodded, wiping his eyes against his sleeve again and took a shuddering breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by the fabulous Aliqueen16!
> 
> And now, on with the story!

"Good job on that mission, guys!" Chase congratulated the team as the tired group made their way back into the penthouse. "Not a single injury on the bystanders, I'm very impressed."

"Easy for you to say, I hit my head against Oliver's and an ice pack has never sounded so welcoming to me." Kaz complained as he approached the freezer with Oliver closely behind.

Bree had already used her super speed to change into pajamas and was now putting all the gear away. Skylar, however, made barely any effort to move. She looked to be focused on something else.

"Skylar? You okay?" Chase asked as he approached her slowly, but the last thing he expected was Skylar's eyes to roll back into her head as she collapsed on the ground. "Skylar!" He yelled, rolling her onto her side as Oliver ran over and started to check her pulse.

"Chase..." Oliver trailed off, and that's when he saw it. The dark crimson making a stain against the left side of the striking blue suit and leaking onto the white floor. "Kaz, go get the old Mighty Med equipment. Bree, get any medical equipment downstairs that can help us. Make sure you get a pair of scissors and some gloves."

Bree nodded silently as she grabbed Kaz's arm and raced him downstairs, that's when Oliver turned to him. "You know how to give stitches, right?"

"Yeah, we were taught field medicine after we started going on missions." Chase explained as Bree and Kaz came back with the medical equipment. Kaz opened the Mighty Med case as Chase and Oliver doned gloves.

"Good. You and I both know that I can't do needles." Oliver mumbled as he cut off the waist of Skylar's mission pants, revealing the gaping wound and pressed a towel against it. "She must have gotten cut on something during the mission. Like a window, or a desk..."

That's when it hit Chase. "A support beam. She grabbed one of the metal beams, and she yelled before she grabbed it, but I assumed it was the strain on her muscles."

"That has to be it." Oliver agreed before pulling the towel away. "Okay, that's as clotted as it's gonna get. This is all you."

Chase nodded as he changed his gloves before grabbing the surgical thread and needle. He used his scanner to make sure he didn't hit any organs or arteries, but it still wasn't a pretty sight when he finished, and he made sure to quickly bandage the stitches over.

"We should move her to her room." Oliver explained, and the two of them lifted her gently off the floor before Oliver secured her in his arms and took her to her bed. Just as she was tucked into her bed by Oliver, however, she started to stir, sending both the teens panicking.

"Stay down, Skylar." Oliver insisted, gently placing his hand against her chest. "You got hurt on the mission."

"That is going to leave a really nasty scar. We had to patch you up on the floor." Chase added. "Your mission suit is destroyed, by the way."

"Wow..." Skylar trailed off. "Thank you, Chase, for saving me again."

"Actually, I just did the stitches. You have Oliver to thank for the rest of it. He really stepped up."

Skylar sat up fully, and both of the boys were about to make her lay down, but that's when Skylar reached for a group hug, and both of them complied.


	3. Drabble 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for KeybladeWieldingWerewolf! This is actually one of my favorite ones I've done.
> 
> And now, on with the story!

Chase tried to keep a stoic face as he used his molecular kenisis to open the door of the storage unit. He wasn't supposed to be here, but he couldn't wait anymore for Mr. Davenport to come up with a plan.

He walked inside and shut the door behind him before depositing the bag of weapons he had taken out of the vault before he left. "There. All the weapons you asked for. Now give back Adam and Bree."

He swallowed back his fear as Krane stepped out from the darkness, coming close enough to him that he could see just how much was a seven inch difference. But, instead of going after him, he knelt down and started looking through the weapons, making sure all of them were there.

"Let them go. I did everything you asked me to do, now just let them go!" Chase demanded, taken aback when Krane lifted his hand and shut off his airways for a few moments.

Chase started to choke and grasp at what felt like an invisible hand at his neck before he was let go and fell to the ground; he coughed and gasped as he regained his air supply. Now that he was on the floor, Krane truly felt like a giant compared to him.

"You don't make the demands. If you wanna see your siblings alive again, I have a few more errands for you to run."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by the wonderful Aliqueen16!

"Alright, the stitches are done." Chase announced as he tied the last stitch on Oliver's upper right arm. "Still queasy?"

"Little bit." Oliver swallowed harshly while Chase grabbed the bandages. "Thanks for patching me up. I know I've been a bit of a jerk lately."

"Okay, two things. One, no matter how much you act like a jerk, you're still my teammate, and teammates don't let each other bleed out on the floor." Chase paused to cut the bandages off the roll and started wrapping them securely around Oliver's arm. "Two, I get why you were acting the way you were. You were worried about losing your friends to me. I was just happy to have friends, Oliver. I wasn't trying to steal them. And I definitely wasn't trying to get them hurt."

"So you're not mad?" Oliver questioned as Chase taped the bandages together and started cleaning up.

"No, I'm not mad. But I can't say the same for Kaz." As if on cue, the hyper lift descended, and Kaz was shouting as he entered the room, the anger and fear very clear in his voice.

"You whine about scratches but you don't let out a peep when you've got a gaping wound! The hell is wrong with you?!" Kaz demanded before landing a punch against Oliver's left arm and pulling him into a hug. "If you ever pull that kind of crap again, I swear I will-"

"Kaz, Kaz, I'm gonna be fine." Oliver insisted as he pulled his best friend into a tighter hug. "I needed to get you three out of the way of that falling tree. The adrenaline and shock took over and flying you guys to safety made it worse, but I promise, I'm fine." Oliver managed to peek over Kaz's shoulder to see Chase give him a thumbs up. "I'm gonna be perfectly fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by Aliqueen16, and it is a tag to the episode Sink or Swim

Adam sighed as he knocked on the door of Tasha's sewing room. Whenever he or his siblings were upset, that's where they would go. Mainly because there was still an extra capsule in there and if they were sneaky, they could stay in there for days at a time. And he knew for a fact that after the events of them finding out about the lab, that's where Chase was.

"Chase, I'm coming in if you don't respond." Adam urged, trying to convince his brother to listen, but when he didn't, he opened the door, and what he saw was definitely not what he was expecting.

Chase was sitting with his back against the spare capsule, his blue and orange striped shirt laying on the ground beside him with a burned hole and a small blood stain on it; he had the first aid kit open beside him, and was currently trying to patch up the small wound where's Adam's heat vision nearly split his sternum.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adam asked as he shut the door behind him and knelt beside his brother, who snapped in response.

"Do I look alright to you?" Chase winced before roughly dropped the blood soaked gauze against the floor, trying to calm his breathing.

"I can get Mr. Davenport -"

"No!" Chase protested as he tried to sit up straighter, only causing more pain from the wound. "He's stressed out enough, this will only make it worse."

"Then let me help you." Adam insisted, and when Chase raised an eyebrow, he added. "I know I'm not smart, but I still remember our field medicine training, and you can guide me." When Chase nodded, Adam went into the adjacent and washed his hands; then he dried them, grabbed a pair of gloves from the box and wet a new piece of gauze.

"Okay, the first thing you wanna do clean up around the wound. I've already stopped the bleeding for the most part." Chase explained, and Adam started, trying not to notice Chase's breath getting more ragged and the tight grip on his left arm. "After that, you wanna dry it since there's nothing stuck in it." Chase stopped to bite the inside of his mouth when Adam started cleaning a particularly sore spot. "You wanna grab some of that antibiotic ointment with the Aloe Vera in it and then bandage it."

Adam nodded. He knew that if he tried to strike up a conversation with Chase, then he would forget everything he was just told, and by the way Chase was digging his fingers against his arm, he didn't seem able to explain everything again.

Adam finished bandaging the wound a few minutes later, and Chase was clearly exhausted. Between patching up the wound, having the Triton App and using two abilities twice in the same day, he had every right to be so tired that he couldn't thank Adam above a mumbled whisper.

He gently grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him onto his feet before opening the extra capsule. Even if it didn't work due to the power source being taken out with the lab, even Adam knew that all three of them slept better while standing up. He helped Chase inside and watched as he immediately drifted off, but was unable to get up from Tasha's desk. He needed to make sure his brother was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt or request for this one. I was just genuinely wondering about the reaction to Bree cutting her hair after episode 7 of Elite Force

"When are Bree and Skylar getting back from the salon?" Chase questioned as he grabbed a sandwich off the counter. "We need to work on the report from the last mission."

Before the two boys could get a word in, however, the door opened and both Bree and Skylar walked in. While Skylar had just gotten a trim, all three boys were shocked to see that Bree's hair was missing quite a few inches.

"Finally, I'm starving." Bree smiled as she grabbed her sandwich, but the smile faded when she noticed that all three boys were staring at her. "Oh no, you guys think it's ugly."

"No, it's just...we weren't expecting you to come back missing half of your hair." Kaz chuckled with Oliver nodding in agreement.

"Well, I think she looks beautiful no matter what." Chase stood up for his oldest sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, except that one time Adam used that hair growth serum on you."

"You know, I was going to thank you, but punching you seems like the better option." Bree spoke before shoving her brother's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suggesting, Aliqueen16!

"How's the ankle, Chase?" Bree asked as she and Adam walked into the mentor's quarters where Chase was laying on the couch with his foot elevated. "You went down pretty hard."

"And she means hard. I've never seen a student slip like that, let alone one of us-" Adam elaborated before Bree hit his shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine. It's just a first-degree sprain. It'll be healed in a few days." Chase explained as Donald came over with a water bottle and handed it to him.

"It's only a few days if you don't walk on it, mister." He pointed out before turning to the two older bionics. "I have to go to the mainland to get some crutches and stock up on medical supplies. He needs to stay here and ice his ankle."

"We've got it, Mr. Davenport." Bree reassured her father, smiling as he left before turning to Chase. "Just in case that wasn't clear, you're staying here. No matter what." 

Just as Chase was about to respond, however, the mission alert went off, and Bree went to get changed, but just as Adam turned around, he saw Chase getting up.

"Nope. You're staying here." 

"But-" Chase started to protest but Adam cut him off by yelling.

"You’re not up to this, you can barely stand!” Chase raised his hands in surrender, and sat back down on the couch. "Look, just guide us on the comms, okay? We don't want you getting even more hurt."

Chase nodded, and put the ice pack against his ankle again, watching as Bree and Adam left him behind. He responded by attaching the comm to his ear and opening his laptop. He could at least try and guide them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chase and Mr. Davenport both came up from Mission Command after the mission to see Bree, Skylar and Oliver waiting for the news on Kaz. Chase hoped that no one would notice the blood stains on his shirt. 

"How is he?" Oliver demanded as he grabbed Chase's shoulders. Partly out of desperation, and partly in case he passed out again. 

He couldn't get the mental image of Kaz bleeding out from a stab wound while Chase encased them in a force field while Bree and Skylar warded off the bad guys. Him shouting "don't you dare die on me!" while holding his best friends hand and holding back his tears. If Kaz wasn't okay, he wouldn't know how to handle it.

"He's going to be fine." Mr. Davenport assured them, and they all let out a collective sigh of relief. "We stitched him up, and there is zero sign of infection. That being said, I don't want anyone down there just yet. He needs to rest."

The girls nodded, and solemnly started going to bed while Mr. Davenport went back downstairs. Chase had to start soaking his shirt in hopes of getting the blood stain out of it, but Oliver followed him.

"Oliver? Can I help you?" He asked as he peeled off the plaid shirt and started to soak it. Luckily, the shirt under it hadn't gotten any blood on it. That's when he heard Oliver sob, and he knew exactly what he needed, but couldn't get from Kaz. 

Chase approached him, and wrapped his arms around Oliver's shoulder. If he couldn't do anything else, he could at least offer him some comfort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from shiningskies12! If you guys want a part two, I'm willing to do that! This is an alternative ending to Avalanche!

"Don't worry, guys, there's still a chance that we can find him." Donald tried to assure Adam and Bree as the three of them walked into the lab, and he turned to see Chase behind the console. "Chase!"

"You're alive!" Bree smiled, but it faded when Douglas came out of the shadows, a grin on his face and Adam gasped as he pointed.

"It's Evil Uncle Daddy!"

"Back away from him, Chase." Donald ordered, but Chase made no effort to move.

"It's too late, Donald. He's with me now." Douglas smirked as he wrapped his arm around Chase.

"Chase, what is he talking about?" Bree asked, but Douglas answered again.

"It's true. I've finally taken back what was stolen from me!" However, the conversation was interrupted by Leo coming into the lab, clearly panicked with the cryo blaster in his hands.

"Alright, Big D. I know I'm not supposed to touch your stuff, but you know sometimes things happen and sometimes things happen you really don't want to happen and that just happens to be what just happened. Upstairs." Donald gestured for Leo to turn, and when he did and saw Douglas, he let out a scream before moving toward Adam and Bree.

"Whatever you're up to, you won't get away with it." Donald told him when a beep sounded off and both Douglas and Chase smiled as Douglas approached the cyber desk.

"I just did. The download's finished! I now have the power to give Chase all three abilities. And now nobody can stop us!"

"Chase, how could you do this?" Bree demanded as she and Adam got into fighting positions. They didn't want to fight their little brother, but they would if necessary.

"Are you forgetting how much you and Adam pushed me aside? All my life, you two always got all the attention, all the love and all the glory." Chase seethed before approaching them slowly. "While I was reduced to a much smaller, overlooked role when my abilities are clearly superior. We can't all play the role of the hero, someone always ends up being the villain."

But before Chase could lay a hand on Bree or Adam, Donald rushed forward, grabbed Chase by the arm and flipped him onto his back before putting his foot against Chase's chest so he couldn't get up. "You're not going to hurt your family."

Bree noticed Douglas getting ready to shoot Donald, so she grabbed the cryo blaster off of the cyber desk and froze him in a giant block of ice, setting the blaster back down when she was done.

"Wow! You froze him!" Leo marveled before sliding it over to him. "Now, exactly how would someone go about unfreezing someone? Cause it's not the button located here, here, here, here or here."

Donald still hadn't let up on Chase. He still had a foot against his chest and was about to let him up only for Adam to hold him down. "Bree, get the chip extractor. This is going to be a long night."


	10. Chapter 10

Bree yawned as she came downstairs to start making breakfast. She knew that there was no way that the boys would wake up without coffee, and she liked treating them in the morning to something other then cold cereal. That's when it hit her. 'Chase would be awake by now.'

She was about to go to the boys room, and that's when she heard a sneeze from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Chase lying on the couch as he blew his nose. His hair was sticking up in every direction, he was very clearly flushed, and his eyes were all red and puffy. 

"How long have you been up?" She questioned as she approached the couch, trying to avoid the waste basket where Chase had been putting his tissues. 

"Maybe four?" Chase guessed, the stuffiness making its way into his voice. "Or three. Felt like I had a fever and couldn't sleep, thought laying down would help."

Bree nodded, and sped down to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom before coming back to the couch, and looking her brother in the eye as she turned it on. "Right, under the tongue."

"I'm not doing that."

“I can stick this thermometer in your mouth or I can stick it somewhere less pleasant. It’s up to you.” Bree explained, and wasn't surprised in the slightest when Chase opened his mouth. She gently stuck it inside, and made sure he clamped his lips around it before going to start the coffee pot. After all, Kaz and Oliver didn't deserve to suffer.


	11. Chapter 11

"How bad is it?" Chase asked as Mr. Davenport looked through the injury report via his chip. The pain just below his neck had only been getting stronger since the shock from being thrown against a cyber desk wore off, and his wrist was throbbing more and more.

"Well, I think your collarbone is just bruised, which is good. Otherwise you would be in a sling for who knows how long. You sprained your wrist, however. Makes sense since you caught yourself on it, but still." Mr. Davenport explained as he disconnected Chase from the cord. "I'm gonna get a wrist brace and some ice. I'll be right back."

Chase sighed as he watched Mr. Davenport leave the room, and was about to sit down when he saw Adam come in. "Don't even try it." Chase warned as he held up both his arms, his right arm throbbing more by the quick and sudden movement from both his collarbone and his wrist.

"I just wanna talk." Adam insisted as he raised his hands in surrender with a look of what Chase assumed was some sort of sincerity or sympathy on his face, but to Chase, it just looked like his selfie face. "I'm serious, and that doesn't happen often."

Chase lowered his arms slowly, partially to avoid making his arm throb even more, before going behind the cyber desk with his full attention still on his brother. "Talk."

"I shouldn't have thrown you over the cyber desk. Mr. Davenport told both of us to stop roughousing with each other, but I hate it when you and Bree call me stupid, and I snapped." Adam explained as he wrapped one hand against the other.

"How do you think I feel? I'm not as strong as you, or as fast as Bree, and I'm constantly the brunt of pranks and teasing." 

Adam walked over to Chase and put his hand on his left shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, Chase." The younger of the two glared upward and Adam removed his hand. "Sorry, that was the wrong way to word that. Just know that I'm sorry, okay? Seriously." 

Adam let his hands drop to his sides, hanging his head low as he left the lab while making a promise to himself. 'I can never make Chase feel like that again.'


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you did that, Kaz!" Bree shouted as they came back from the mission. "You could've killed Chase and Skylar!" 

"Hey, in my defense, how was I supposed to know that using my powers around a gas station would nearly cause it blow up and take them with it?" Kaz demanded as Oliver came in behind Skylar and Chase, wiping some of the ashes off his face.

"Because gasoline makes fire bigger." Bree told him, enunciating every word carefully. "And big fires equals explosion." 

"But they're fine, right guys?" Kaz asked, turning to Chase and Skylar, who were very clearly tired and trying to clean up some of the ashes off of their clothes and faces. "Well, they'll be fine."

"You know, Kaz, I thought Adam was stupid, but at least he tried to take missions seriously. I diagnose you with idiocy." Bree seethed before turning to her brother and best friend. "We should get you two some oxygen." 

The three of them went downstairs, leaving Kaz and Oliver by themselves. Oliver approached his best friend, and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't take it too seriously. She's just worried." 

"She's right, Oliver. I wasn't taking things seriously, and I almost killed two of our teammates. I need to be better." Kaz wiped a few tears from his eyes. "I'm gonna change and do some training."

Kaz went upstairs, leaving Oliver by himself in the common area. If only there was something he could do to help.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, Kaylee, just compact your force field and aim it at the target. You wanna generate it, but instead of putting your hands in front of you, you wanna try and put your hands together, like you're holding a ball. Got it?" Chase questioned, receiving a nod from the student. 

However, before she could demonstrate, Bree came over and grabbed Chase's arm. "Sorry, Kaylee. It's time for Chase's break. You can show him in about twenty minutes." Chase couldn't even react before she pulled him out of the training area.

"Bree, I don't need a break. I'm fine." 

"Yes, you do. You've been under a lot of mental stress lately, and you need to take time to just relax. It's better for you that way." 

"Bree, if this is about Gisele-."

"You need a break!" She insisted just as Donald came in. "Mr. Davenport, tell him he needs a break." 

"I don't need a break, Bree! And I'm not a kid anymore so stop treating me like I am!" Chase demanded before storming back into the training room, leaving Bree and Donald in the common area.

"Bree, I get that you're worried, but he's kind of right." Donald tried to explain as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You don't need to treat him like he's delicate." 

"I've seen him get injured so many times and... This time it was my fault." Bree sobbed. "I gave Troy his schematics. And I just can't lose him." 

Donald wrapped his daughter in a hug and held her close. "You don't have to stop protecting him. Just maybe loosen up a bit? For his sake?"

Bree nodded, letting Donald stop hugging her before she went back into the training room, seeing Chase still trying to guide Kaylee. "Chase, can we talk? Please?" When he didn't respond, she sighed. "Fine, then I'll talk. But I want you to listen. I'm not trying to keep you from everything, I just want you safe. I don't wanna see you dead, the whole Gisele thing has made me really worried. But, I'll try not to coddle you as much anymore."

Chase sighed, telling Kaylee that she could take a break for a minute and once she was out of earshot, he turned to Bree. "I'm sorry for blowing up like that. I know it's just out of love. But we need a middle ground."

"We'll figure that out, but first, as your older sister, it's mandatory for me to initiate the hug." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother. She could tell that he really had grown up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, we need to be quiet." Skylar insisted as the team approached the warehouse. "This is an infiltration mission, which means no attacking if we can help it, Kaz." She pointed out as she, Chase and Bree turned to see Oliver and Kaz goofing off. "We need to be quiet so no one gets shot."

"Well, if I have to, I'd take a bullet for you." Oliver smiled at her and she shook her head, a silent way to tell him to back off for now.

"Bree, you and Skylar are going to distract the guards while Oliver, Kaz and I search for information. Any questions?" Chase asked, but before anyone could ask, he decided to add. "That pertain to the mission?" When no one raised their hand, Skylar and Bree went ahead to distract the guard while the boys snuck in the back.

"We're looking for any sign that these guys are working with Roman and Riker. If we can find that, then maybe we can find some research on their powers and find out how to subdue them." 

The boys nodded, and the three of them spread out across the room to start looking for any sign of shapeshifters. Just as Chase found some research papers, however, a shot rang through the room. Chase turned on his force field and engulfed it around himself, and he didn't have a second to relax before Oliver shoved Kaz to the ground and was hit with a bullet in the knee.

"Oliver!" Kaz shouted as he crawled over to him, not wanting to stand up and make himself a target. 

"I told you I would catch a bullet for you." 

"You said that to Skylar!" Kaz exclaimed as Chase walked over and extended the force field over them. "We have to get out of here. Can you walk if you wrap your arm around me?"

"I can try." Oliver mumbled and after a lot of groaning and yelling, Kaz was indeed supporting Oliver, who was starting to lose consciousness. Kaz started walking forward with Chase, and hoped that Skylar and Bree were alright, cause he didn't know how much he could support them at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam sighed as he walked out of his final class of the day. Usually, he was in a good mood when school ended, but the girl he had grown a small crush on had rejected him, one of his friends was in detention and on top of everything else, Bree, Chase and Leo weren't waiting on him.

Turns out, Bree and Leo just got stuck in a class for longer then needed. "When can Ms. Thristle retire? She's so slow!" His sister had complained while opening her locker.

"Where's Chase?" Adam asked his siblings. "I haven't had a chance to tease him today." He added as a joke.

"I haven't seen him since before science." Bree shrugged as she closed her locker and slung her back over her shoulder. "But we need to find him. Mr. Davenport wants to get training done before he and Tasha go to the Bahamas." 

The three of them split up, and Adam decided to look in the locker room. Since Chase had switched up his schedule, who knows if he had P.E. last.

He leaned his head inside and that's when he saw Chase backed up against the wall, holding his bag to his chest protectively with Chad, Kyle and Josh cornering him.

"What's in the bag, Chasey?" Kyle spoke in a mocking tone as he tried to pull it away from him. "Just hand it over." 

"Stop it, Kyle. I have to get home." Chase protested, receiving shoves from both Chad and Josh instead. 

"Then give us the bag, nerd." Kyle beckoned with his hand. "Doesn't your daddy have enough money to replace it anyway?" 

"Enough!" Adam yelled, startling the three seniors and his brother as he started walking toward them. "If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you all." The three teens left the room without another word, Kyle making sure to shoulder check Chase on the way out. "Are you okay, Chase?"

"Yeah." Chase smiled, pulling the bag strap onto his shoulder. "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime." Adam smiled as he wrapped his arm around Chase's shoulder. "Seriously, let me know if they mess with you again."

"I doubt they will." And with that, the two brothers sprinted to get to the house in order not to face Mr. Davenport's unbridled stress.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was suggested by Clover-Rose!

"Bree, Kaz, Skylar. How's the evacuation going?" Chase asked through the comms; Oliver moved the last of the debris away from the mine shaft entrance and started to seal the unsteady parts with ice.

"Everyone's out. All minor injuries, and one dog." Bree reported before turning to see Kaz playing with the dog. "If it ends up in the apartment, then you're taking the fall." The comm went silent. She heard a 'oh, shit' in the back and a wooshing sound. Feeling her anxiety build up, she questioned. "Chase, what's going on?"

"Uh, Bree. It's Oliver. He passed out." 

"Do you know why?" Bree questioned, trying to keep her panic at bay. If he was injured, her panicking wouldn't help anything. When Oliver just responded with a no, she responded quickly. "On my way. Just make sure he keeps a pulse." She turned to her teammates who had let the dog go back to its owner. "Kaz, Skylar, calm down the evacuees till the EMTs get here. I gotta go check on Chase." She sped over to the mine and put her fingers against his brother's neck while turning to Oliver. "What happened?"

"He just went down. I must've turned my back for a minute." Oliver explained before muttering a "sorry" under his breath. 

"None of us knew he would pass out." Bree assured just as Chase started to groan and stir. "Speaking of which." 

"What happened?" Chase groaned as he put his hand behind his head, trying to blink away the slight blur in his vision.

"Why don't you tell us? You passed out on the mission." Bree demanded, and watched as Chase's face went from confusion to realization.

"I might have low blood sugar right now."

Bree groaned, remembering that her brother had only eaten half of his breakfast that morning and didn't get a chance to eat lunch before the mission alert went off. "Chase, please tell me you ate something besides half of your breakfast." When all she received a sheepish smile, making her groan. "Sometimes I really doubt your intelligence."

"Are you still dizzy?" Oliver questioned, receiving a nod from Chase, who still hadn't gotten up.

"We need to get you back to the penthouse without passing out. I could carry you." She suggested, but Chase shrugged her off.

"I'll be fine. Just give me a second to stand up."

"So you can hit your head again? Stay down. I'll carry you." She insisted, giving the information to Kaz and Skylar before turning back to her brother. "Ready?"

"Not really, but go ahead." Chase groaned as he latched his hand against Bree's bicep, shooting a final look at Oliver before being sped away.


	17. Chapter 17

After a brilliant day at Davenport industries, the last thing that Donald Davenport had expected to come home to was the mess that the lab had become.

The five, four and three year old were all relatively tidy, mainly because of Bree's super speed and Chase's fear of not following instructions, but when the trademarked yellow barrels were scattered across the floor, and the toys that each bionic child owned were scattered on the floor, Donald knew something bad had happened.

Donald started looking for Adam, Bree and Chase, eventually finding them huddled together in the small section of the lab dedicated to their toys and activities. Chase was sleeping on Adam's lap, and Bree seemed very scared.

"Guys, what happened?" Donald questioned as he knelt down beside the two older bionics. "Why's the lab so messy?"

"A scary robot came through the wall and made Chasey cry." Adam explained calmly, even though it felt more like a front then genuine bravery.

"And he said some bad things to all of us. I brought Chase in here, and Adam threw stuff at him so he would go away." Bree added. "He was really mean, daddy."

Then it clicked. Donald had forgotten to tell the kids about Eddy. "He's my smart home system. He keeps all four of us safe."

"Then why did he make Chasey cry?" Bree asked with tears in her eyes just recalling the robot.

"I don't know. But I'll talk to Eddy about not making any of you cry." Donald explained before lifting Chase into his arms. "I'm gonna put him in his capsule, can you two clean up the lab, please?"

The four and five year old nodded as they enthusiastically started cleaning their toys up while Donald got Chase situated in his capsule before opening Eddy's command center to tweak his personality a little. But, unbeknownst at the time, with three small children constantly wondering what you're doing, reprogramming gets immensely harder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Chapter 9. And yes, there will be a part 3

Bree sped in with the chip extractor and handed it to Donald. She couldn't bare to look at her little brother on the floor when he was clearly angry at her. But she couldn't pull away. Her dark brown eyes couldn't stop looking into his hazel ones. And despite all the anger and fury she could see, she could also see a deep hurt. One that she had caused.

She barely registered Donald taking out her brother's chip until he handed her the extractor with the chip on it and told her to hide it. He was actually scared of what Chase would do, and she was too. She sped out of the room, and stuck the extractor with the chip on one of the shelves in the art vault. Even if he was evil, she knew her brother wouldn't torture himself by going in there.

When she got back, she couldn't even look any of them in the eyes anymore and choose to look down at her tan snow boots instead. That's when Donald's voice broke through the deafening silence building up in the lab. "Adam, Bree, go help Leo unfreeze Tasha and Janelle. I need to speak with Chase alone."

The three kids nodded and went upstairs, leaving Donald and Chase alone, and the silence took over again for a few moments before he finally asked his son the burning question. "Why would you team up with Douglas?"

"You're asking that question?" Chase seethed as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in since Adam let him go. "I wanted to feel important, needed, like I mattered. For once. Here I'm just the glue that keeps the important ones together. I'm constantly overshadowed by them, and while I'm pulling the weight, they're getting the praise. Can you blame me?"

"You were willing to hurt your siblings, Chase. That's not okay."

"I can't believe this." Chase mumbled under his breath before looking back at Donald. "So if I hurt them, it's not okay. It's enough for you to take away my bionics. But if they hurt me, you won't move a finger. It's okay for the older siblings to beat on the younger one. You know what, that probably is what you believe, given how you treat Douglas."

"He is evil. You are not. You don't have to do this." Donald recovered quickly, trying to pretend like that comment hadn't stung.

"I shouldn't have to put up with the teasing either, but I have. Until now. I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you not doing anything when you walk around acting like my father."

"And Douglas has acted like a father?" Donald questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. It finally made Chase go silent as he took a moment to think, before he spoke barely above a whisper.

"At least he saved me."

"We tried to find you, Chase." Donald assured as he looked at the hurt in his eyes. "Douglas got to you before we did. The storm was getting worse and there were more avalanches. I wasn't going to lose all three of you. And once the storm cleared, we were going to go back and bring you home, no matter what. Douglas just wants you to be his weapons. He doesn't want you to be normal kids."

"I don't believe a word you say." Chase seethed, the hurt being replaced with anger once again, but Donald sighed as he conceded.

"I get it. You're mad at me and your siblings. That's understandable. But Leo and Tasha could've been killed cause of your actions. And even if your siblings and I can defend ourselves, they can't. So, just know that what I'm doing is for your own good."

"What are you talking about?" Chase questioned, shocked to say the least when Donald grabbed his arm firmly before moving him over to the capsule, opening the door and nudging him in before shutting the door and locking it. Chase banged on the door, unable to open it as he shouted. "Hey! Let me out!"

Donald stood in front of the capsule door, a look of regret, guilt and determination crossing his face. "I'm sorry, Chase, but no one hurts my family. Not even you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 to Chapter 9 and 18

"So, are you planning on keeping me locked in here forever?" Chase questioned, leaning against the polymer. 

"Just until you cool off. Then you can join us for dinner." Donald explained as he went behind the cyber desk and started running a diagnostic scan. Even if Chase was mad at him, he still needed to make sure he was okay. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just making sure you didn't get hurt in that avalanche." Donald assured when the scan came back with zero injury reports. "Luckily, everything looks to be in place. So, just tell Eddie when you're ready to come upstairs, and I'll let you out." He explained before heading into the elevator and to the surface level of the house.

"Where's Chase?" Leo asked as soon as he got upstairs. He was helping Tasha get ready for dinner, and by the way he was arranging the plates on the table, it looked like the beginning of a punishment for freezing her in a block of ice.

"He's cooling off."

"You do realize he was just in a avalanche, right? Maybe not the best choice of words." Bree remarked, receiving an eye roll from Donald before she sighed. "He was really upset, Mr. Davenport."

"So he just turns evil and tries to hurt his family? This isn't the answer, Bree."

"I'm just saying, maybe he has a point. Adam and I do tease him a lot. And you give us a lot more credit then him." Bree explained, making hand gestures that no one could interpret. 

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, Adam and I can go easier on the teasing. And maybe if we tease him too much, step in and stop us? Maybe give him some more credit? Cause he does help, even if we do have more flash."

Before he could respond, Tasha came over and asked if everyone was ready for dinner, to which Donald responded that he would be right back with Chase and went back downstairs to see Chase slouching against the material, but when he looked up at Donald, he sighed.

"What now?"

"Just wanted to know if you've calmed down enough to eat something. Dinner's ready." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"You need to eat something." Donald insisted as he started to unlock the capsule, but Chase made no move to leave as he snorted.

"So you can lock me back in here afterwards? No thank you."

"When was the last time you ate?" Donald questioned, receiving another question in response.

"Are you going to lock me back up? Cause if you think I'm going to attack anyone, I'm not."

"Good." Donald smiled as he unlocked the capsule, watching Chase step out and made sure he walked in front of him. Just to keep an eye on him. 

When they came upstairs, Bree met them at the elevator and asked, with Adam standing behind her.

"Hey, Chase...can we talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure." Chase agreed. After getting some dinner in his system, he felt a bit like himself again. He watched as Tasha, Donald and Leo seemingly got the message to leave them alone as they started to clean up from dinner while he sat on the couch with his older siblings.

"We just wanted to say sorry. About teasing you all the time, and making you feel like less then you are." Bree apologized, with Adam piping in.

"And I'm sorry for beating on you all the time."

"We know you're mad. And we don't blame you for being that way. Call us out when we go too far, and if you can't forgive us yet, we understand. Just know that we are truly sorry." 

After they had finished, both of them hung their heads low. They didn't know what to do if Chase attacked them or tried to leave again. That's when his voice broke the silence.

"I accept your apology, and I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have acted out like that. If I want respect, I have to earn it." 

"So, you're not all evil anymore?" Adam asked as all three of them stood up, and when Chase shook his head no, his older brother announced loudly. "Bionic group hug!" Before wrapping his arms around his younger siblings.

After a few minutes of the hug, Adam finally broke it off, allowing Chase to turn to Donald, Tasha and Leo. "And I'm sorry for putting you guys in danger." After all three of them expressed their forgiveness, Chase felt the pouch that had been in his pocket for hours brush against his leg. The whole reason he left in the first place. "And one last thing." He paused to pull the pouch out of his pocket and show it to all three of them. "Here's your citanium, Mr. Davenport."

"I can't believe you found it! Thank you, Chase!" Donald exclaimed happily as Chase handed him the pouch, clearly filling Mr. Davenport with pride, and Chase couldn't hide his smile.

"You're welcome." 

Donald came around from the sink and put his hand on Chase's shoulder before asking. "Are you ready to rejoin the team?"

"Yes, I am."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by shiningskies12 for her birthday. Happy birthday!

With a new birthday upon him, Chase was beyond excited. This would not be like Leo's birthday fail, or at least that was what he thought. When he had gotten upstairs, he was greeted quickly by Donald before he walked out the door.

"What's going on?"

"Betty got trapped inside the partical collider. Mr. Davenport has to go get her out so he doesn't get in legal trouble." Bree explained from the table where she was eating breakfast with Leo and Adam.

Chase nodded. Even if Mr. Davenport had to go out, he could still have his party that afternoon. That was, until Tasha came down the stairs dressed for an assignment. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna be at work all day. Linda Monteries is sick, so I might get my big break!" She exclaimed happily before approaching Chase. "We'll have to do your party tomorrow, honey."

Chase nodded, trying to be happy for Tasha. After all, she had been working so hard for a big break for a long time. He couldn't quiet the part of him that selfishly wanted a party. "That's okay. Have a good day at work."

Tasha smiled and squeezed Chase's shoulder before leaving the room, leaving him alone with his siblings. "Hey, sorry about your party, man." Leo smiled sympathetically, but Chase just started to head downstairs. He needed to work on some coding for Mr. Davenport anyway.

But before he could even get downstairs to the lab, the mission alert went off, causing all three of his siblings to get in the elevator as well. Cause his birthday couldn't get any worse.

Leo opened the mission alert and read it off. "There's a jewel robbery at the Mission Creek museum. It's some of the royal jewels on display. You three need to go stop them."

The bionics nodded and got suited up. They forgot to put on the comms, but that was okay with Leo. His siblings could handle a robbery. Besides, he had work to do.

Meanwhile, Adam, Bree and Chase managed to get to the museum and started fighting the group of men who were stealing the jewels. Punches and kicks started flying.

Chase knocked one of the men down, only to have his feet swept out from under him, forcing him to the ground as one of the men hovered over him. "Trying to stay strong for your team? They'll see how weak you really are soon enough." But just before the man could shoot him, two lasers blasted him away, and Adam helped him up.

"That's all of them, and I can hear the sirens. Let's get out of here." Bree insisted before holding out an arm to each of her brothers. Once they grabbed on, she sped back to the house, going into the lab's entrance through the garage.

They changed out of their mission suits, and went upstairs. Bree and Adam raced to the elevator before Chase came in, meaning he had to go up after it came back down. When he came upstairs, however. All the lights were off.

"Alright, guys. What's the point of this?" He questioned, flicking the light on and nearly felt his heart escape his chest when Adam, Bree, Leo and several people from Mission Creek popped out, yelling 'surprise!'

As Adam started the music and several people started dancing, Leo approached Chase. "Having a good time?" He asked, but Chase asked a question of his own.

"Did you set all of this up for me?"

"Yeah. Since this was supposed to be your first birthday party you've ever celebrated, I felt bad since you would have to have your party tomorrow, and I remember how much you guys tried to throw me a party last year. So, I figured I should return the favor. Except I would remember to invite you this time." Leo smiled, receiving a wide grin from Chase. "Happy birthday, Chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put the prompt list in the story after all, cause someone told me that they had messaging anxiety. So, here's the list! Just remember to be specific about season and some sort of plot, thank you!
> 
> "Shit, that has 'hospital' written all over it."
> 
> "Did you get shot?"
> 
> "I told you that would pop your stitches! Did you listen? No!"
> 
> "Families are supposed to love you, not leave you." "Then I guess I've never had a family."
> 
> "I'm fine." "No you're not, you're losing a lot of blood."
> 
> "By the way, kicking your rescuer in the face is not a good way to say 'thanks'." "I didn't know you were rescuing me!"
> 
> "You're doing great, don't look at it."
> 
> "It's alright. They can't hurt you anymore."
> 
> "If you can't take a full breath, we need to get you help."
> 
> "This is going to hurt, a lot."
> 
> "This is quite possibly the last thing I had wanted to be doing tonight."
> 
> "I'm not losing you again."
> 
> "Living with you drama queens is like having my own personal reality tv show."
> 
> "You did a bad thing for a good reason."
> 
> "No comeback? You're not so chatty anymore, hm? ...shit, are you crying?"
> 
> "You better have a really good reason for being out of bed."
> 
> "I don't think I can do this without you."
> 
> "I think we should try to get out of these handcuffs."
> 
> "Leave your I.V. alone."
> 
> "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."
> 
> "You're going to make yourself sick."
> 
> "Please don't push me away."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to Unicorn (she actually has different usernames on every site so that's just what I'm calling her). I hope you like it!

"Okay, so this group of criminals have been loosely connected with the shapeshifters. We need to sneak in and find proof." Chase explained.

"Let's go in slowly so they don't see us coming. We're just looking for any information. Kaz, Oliver, you guys find physical files and digital ones. Skylar and I can use our super speed to go through them and see if they are useful." Bree explained, and Chase piped up, saying he would listen in on the group with his bionic hearing. "Hey, be careful." Bree insisted, quickly putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

Chase nodded, and watched as his team went into the back entrance. Meanwhile, he went through the front entrance. He leaned up against one of the walls, trying to be sneaky as he activated his hearing. Unfortunately, they were just talking about someone stealing food from the vending machine. 'Unless it's some sort of code.' He realized, and continued to listen.

That's when he felt cold metal being pressed against his head, and someone roughly grab his arm. He had to bite back a swear as he heard the man speak. "You're coming with us. Try anything, and I won't hesitate to shoot."

Chase knew just how much of a bad idea it was to resist, so he agreed and started to walk where the man was leading him. What happened next was a blur. He felt a rush of super speed knock him to the ground and when he looked up, he saw Bree brutally attacking the group.

"Touch him again, and I'll rip off your fingers and use them as bowling pins!" She yelled, with a much deeper tone, and Chase jumped up, nearly colliding with his teammates.

"Um, what's that? Chase?" Kaz questioned as they all watched Bree pummel one of the guys to the ground.

"Douglas said he deactivated Bree's Commando App!" 

"What's a commando app?" Oliver asked, wincing when he heard one of the guys yell when Bree punched them.

"It's a long story." Chase insisted before glancing over at his "sister" and deciding that they had time for a brief explanation, ending with "We can't shut it off. We have to wait for her aggression levels to go down."

"Don't you have the overriding thing?" Oliver questioned.

"I don't know if it works on the commando app."

"Why not?"

"Because usually, I'm the one who's like that!" Chase yelled as he gestured to Bree, making Kaz laugh.

"I'd pay to see that."

"Well, at least she's done beating them up." Skylar offered as she gestured to Bree, who was now pacing around the unconscious group.

Chase nodded, and approached her slowly, trying to keep his voice from wavering too much. "Hey, um...Spikerella?" 

"Baby!" She shouted happily, wrapping her arms around Chase's shoulders tightly. He tried to struggle as he could hear his teammates chuckle in the background, but her grip only got stronger.

"I'll speed you two home." Skylar perked up after Oliver and Kaz already flew off toward the penthouse.

"I will take care of baby!" Spikerella added, glaring Skylar down as she wrapped her arm around Chase's before speeding them to the penthouse. Oliver and Kaz had already set up a new round of Topple the Tower, so she sped downstairs and came back with Douglas. 

"What happened?" Douglas demanded when he saw Bree sitting with Chase on the couch and running her hand down his arm.

"Spikerella engaged on the mission and saved Chase from getting shot, but now she won't disengage." Skylar explained before Chase added from the couch.

"Can you please turn this off?" Douglas nodded, typing a few things into his watch and Bree's head twitched before she turned to her brother, uncle and best friend.

"What happened?" 

"Douglas didn't uninstall your commando app, but on the bright side, you kept Chase from getting shot." Skylar explained.

Bree got up from the couch and shouted at her uncle. She had been promised months ago that it would've been uninstalled after she subdued Spikette, but now it seemed that she had been lied too. "Why did you leave that activated?! You said you would shut it down!" She took a deep breath before turning to her brother who was still sitting on the couch, not seeing her uncle exit the room. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Just a little scarred for life. I'll be alright." Chase shrugged before adding. "Oh, and the gun to the head thing wasn't fun either."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Bree insisted, resting her arm on Chase's shoulder. 

"I'm sure there's some footage of it that I can show you." 

Bree rolled her eyes, wrapping the arm that was on his shoulder around him. "I could baby you now."

Chase shook his head erratically, and insisted. "I'm so, so good."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by whatsupdanger! Your other request will be posted tomorrow night, and I hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Bree? Have you seen my phone?" Kaz questioned her as he walked into the main living area. He was pretty sure it was still in the tunnels after chasing down the hover bike, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't just left it on the coffee table.

"No, I haven't. It's probably still downstairs." Bree confirmed his suspicions before settling back onto the couch in between Oliver and Skylar.

Kaz nodded and took the hyper lift downstairs, seeing Chase at one of the cyber desks. "Hey, Chase, I think I lost my phone while I was flying after AJ, do you know where it is?" When he didn't answer, he added. "No comeback? You're not so chatty anymore, hm? Cause right about now you would be lecturing me about how it should stay in my pocket at all times..." Kaz trailed off when he heard Chase let out a shuddering breath. "Shit, are you crying?"

Chase looked up and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before trying to put on a smile. "I'm fine. Let's go find your phone. It's probably still in the tunnels." Kaz shook his head as he gestured to the bar stools. He may not be super smart, but he had eleven siblings, and he knew when anybody was faking their emotions.

"No, no. Let's talk it out. Lay it on me. What's going on?" He asked as he sat down, and Chase sat down next to him. The room was silent for a minute, and Kaz was worried Chase was trying to come up with a fake reason as to why he was crying, but that's when he asked his own question.

"Do you think I'm the least valuable teammate?"

"Not at all." Kaz replied quickly, because he knew the answer to that question immediately. But usually, when he answered quickly, people thought he was just trying to lift their spirits, and that seemed to be Chase's thought process.

"You didn't seem to think that earlier."

"What are you..." Kaz trailed off, remembering the jokes he had made about Chase wanting more powers from the arcturion. "Oh, you're talking about what I was saying earlier when Bree got the space rock." When he nodded, Kaz launched into an apology. "I was just joking around. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"You were probably right anyway. I'm not worthy of the team." He admitted, his eyes filling with tears again. But Kaz decided to nip this in the bud. He knew that Mr. Davenport wouldn't have picked Chase if he wasn't worthy, and he knew of multiple instances where he was worthy of the team.

"Yes, you are. You may not have the powerful offensive abilities, but you're a literal genius, Chase. You helped Skylar get her powers back. Oliver and I tried to do that for years. You helped Oliver get over his insecurities and helped him hone his powers. I don't even need to go into everything you've done for your own sister."

The room went silent again, and Kaz sighed. He hoped he had gotten through to him, but if he hadn't, he knew Chase was stubborn. It wasn't his fault.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I think so. You're not the strongest, or the fastest, but you keep everyone sane and on track. And with how crazy Oliver and I are, we need that. You're like our brother." Kaz smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"Just telling you the truth, buddy." Kaz smiled as he put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Once again, Chase answered with another question, and Kaz could tell by his tone that he wasn't hiding anything else.

"Ready to go find your phone?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by shiningskies12! And guest, I only make my characters swear if it's in the prompt, or if it feels genuinely in character for them. Especially with Lab Rats, I try not to swear because it's a kid show. As for my Marvel fics, the movies are rated PG-13, so there is more swearing in those, as well as any fandom that's TV-14/PG-13. But even then, I just try and make them swear as little as possible unless it's in character. Make sense?
> 
> And now, on with the story!

Bree had been outside since after dinner, and Chase knew what she was thinking about. He also knew he had to put a stop to it. He knocked on the entrance to the terrace, shivering as he stepped outside. The snow fall wasn't exactly helping the situation. "You okay?" He asked, and his big sister turned around to face him. "It's freezing out here."

"What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting, or need I remind you that you got a concussion yesterday." She reminded him as his head started to throb again, but he decided to continue.

"And you're severely underdressed in 30 degree weather."

"Cold air helps me think."

"And gives you hypothermia." He retorted before sitting down on the chair that was facing her, and started to try and get her to open up, even if he knew exactly what was eating at her. "What are you freeze-thinking about anyway?"

"Just trying to clear my head about the mission. But I'm fine." She insisted, but Chase shook his head, trying to fight back the dizziness.

"Please don't push me away. I'm not going inside till you talk, and you know I get colder faster then you do."

"That's blackmail." Bree scoffed.

"No, that's clever. What's going on?"

"Look, it's my fault you got hurt. I pushed you into that wall."

"To get me out of the way of Roman and Riker. You saved me."

"But you still got hurt." Bree sniffled, but quickly wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Hurt or killed? I prefer hurt. Besides, I'm feeling better already. If anything, I'm going stir crazy cause Oliver and Kaz locked me out of anything electronic."

"Why did they do that?" Bree questioned, trying to lighten her spirits about the failed mission. "And can't you just hack your way back in?"

"Concussions and screens are something you do not mix, and I'm humoring them." Chase explained, getting a chuckle out of his sister, so he decided to return to their previous topic. "My point is, I don't blame you for it. You kept me from getting killed. Thank you."

Bree smiled, and wrapped her arms around her brother firmly for a quick hug. "You're welcome."

Chase nodded before feeling a violent shiver wrack his body. He had forgotten that it was snowing. "You ready to head back inside?"

Bree chuckled, and wrapped her arm around his shoulder before the two of them went inside into the warm, toasty penthouse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for whatsupdanger! Two things before we get into this. This is over 1,000 words. Drabbles are not supposed to be this long, but I got carried away. And also, I am not a doctor. I wikihowed cauterization. So this may not be accurate, but I hope it makes for a good read. And now, on with the story!

When they had gotten the alert that Roman and Riker were attacking civilians in one of the subways, the team immediately jumped into action. Bree and Skylar started rushing people out, Oliver started to fight Riker while Kaz and Chase took on Roman.

But in the midst of the fight against Roman and Riker, things were as bad as they could get. Skylar and Bree had finished getting everyone out, and now the whole team was trying to take them down. That's when they turned into their swarm, and sent the five team members crashing to the ground.

Roman reached over, forced Chase off of the ground, and pressed a knife against his spine, making him flinch. He crossed his other arm over his chest as the team stood up. "One more step, and you'll be down a team member!"

"Get them!" Chase demanded, but Kaz just shook his head.

"We can't do that. He'll hurt you."

"One life over billions."

The gears started turning in Bree's head. All of a sudden, she was shot back to being trapped in Troy's arms, watching as her brothers got ready to take her out. Without a second of hesitation, she sped forward and ripped her brother out of Roman's grip, barely registering Chase falling to the ground as she got ready to hit the shapeshifter, practically growling at him. "Don't ever touch him again."

"I won't be able to." Roman cackled as he shifted away, Riker following soon after.

"What did he mean by that?" Skylar questioned as she and Bree started to survey the area, trying to make sure no remaining shifters were hanging around.

Kaz reached over to Chase, and rolled him from his stomach to his back. The fact he hadn't gotten up worried him, and that's when he saw the gash in his right thigh. "Chase, your leg." When the bionic looked down at his leg and went pale immediately. "Oliver, did we bring the first aid kit?"

Oliver handed him the first aid kit from his gear silently before pressing down on Chase's wound; while needles grossed him out, and that was definitely going to need stitches, if they didn't have all of the equipment, he was definitely going to have to hold him down.

"Luckily it didn't hit the main femoral artery." Chase told them breathlessly, trying to bite back the pain from the pressure as Kaz tore into the first aid kit, and instructed Oliver to cut the right leg of Chase's mission suit open so they could get a better look.

Kaz turned to glare at Oliver after he finished looking through the kit. "We didn't bring the stitches equipment? With the tourniquets inside?" When Oliver shook his head as the girls came back from clearing everything, Kaz sighed. "I'm gonna have to cauterize it."

"You know what? I'm fine." Chase insisted as he started to get up, but Oliver stopped him by putting a hand on his chest while the girls came over to Chase's head.

"No, you're not. You're losing a lot of blood." Kaz insisted as he started wiping down a pair of scissors with the antibacterial wipes. "Oliver, wipe down the wound. Bree, you might wanna see if we have something he can bite down on."

"Is this really a good idea?" Bree questioned, but still started looking around for some sort of fabric her brother could bite down on. "I can speed to the house and get the stitches equipment. Or speed him to the house." She eventually cut off the sleeve of her mission suit, and started rolling it up, trying to ignore the fact that her brother was starting to pass out.

"We don't have time. We have to do something now." Kaz insisted as he wiped down his own hands before starting to heat up the scissors, trying to ignore Chase's face. "Bree, Skylar, can you hold him back? I really need him to not reach over and grab me. Oliver, I need you to hold his leg still." Kaz directed before turning to the patient. "Chase...this is gonna hurt a frickin lot. Don't try and stay awake. If you pass out, that's completely fine."

"Let's get this over with." Chase insisted as Bree shoved the sleeve of her suit in between his teeth before pressing down on his right shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't bare to see what Kaz was doing.

"Here goes..." Kaz trailed off, and Bree tried to block out the muffled cries and grunts of her brother trying to force himself into a sitting position against her grip. The further Kaz went, the less he struggled, until Kaz finally announced that he was done, and Bree willed her eyes open.

Kaz had started to bandage her brother's leg, and now that he was unconscious, she felt comfortable pulling the shirt sleeve out of his mouth. Now the mission was to get Chase home.

•••

Skylar had been the one who offered to take Chase back to the penthouse since she had super speed and strength; as soon as they got back and Chase was awake, Kaz stuck to staying by Chase's side where he was laying on the couch while the others put their gear away. All three of them could tell that the ordeal was eating at Kaz.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" Chase questioned before tilting a Gatorade bottle against his own lips.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You saved me." Chase insisted, setting down the bottle before continuing. "I mean, getting my leg cauterized isn't my idea of fun or anything, but I'm not mad."

"It's not mine either, but time was of the essence."

"And I appreciate you not letting me bleed out." Chase smiled, reaching forward to put his hand on Kaz's shoulder. "We'll just make sure that we bring the stitches kit next time."

"Thanks, bud." Kaz smiled at his friend before grabbing the remote and tried to find something that the two of them agreed on watching. But after today, he was willing to watch a documentary as well.


End file.
